Lunara
}| | name = Lunara | type = Open PvP | online = December 10, 2002 | location = Germany | serversave = 9:00 CET }} About This World * Lunara was ruled since it's creation by the guild Liches of Archinare, which was started by members of the Demonic Brotherhood on Nova. However in 2007 they lost the war against the guild Reverto Vox, which has now split into many guilds. * A very large war containing many guilds (Liches of Archinare, Liches of Archinare Academy, Reverto Vox, Army of Vox, Reverto Vox Alliance, Rexel, Core, White Archangels, Monarch, Anomaly, Shaolin, and Museearly on), has just finished with Reverto Vox coming out victorious. Leader of LoA, Rahamu paid for his members freedom by rooking himself. *There's another war. Alliance Reparo Vox and Last Known Survivors against Adamantine. RV/LKS has won the war and Adamantine disbanded. Old members of Adamantine formed a new guild by name of Vendettas Eclipse and reactivated war against RV/LKS. * Reparo Vox lost the war against Vendettas eclipse and RV disbanded. Most of the RV's payed out but some of them are still fighting under a new guildname. *Lunara is currently ruled by the guild Agony, which is a mix of people from alot of old guilds, alltough war is omnipresent. The guild Agony fights against the guild Perfect contrition. * Lunara owns rares such as the Yellow Rose, Demon Legs, Horned Helmet, Blue Tome, Grey Tome, Amazon Shields and more... *You can find players from Sweden, Poland, England, Spain, Portugal, Netherlands and many other nationalities here. Additional Information * was the first Lunarian character to reach level 100. * was the first to reach level 200. * was the first to reach level 300. * is the best Rookstayer. * Lunara was born in December 2002 as the 7th tibia server and the 5th located at Germany. * The name Lunara's related to "Luna", a latin word that means "Moon". * - is the first owner of full Mage outfit * - is the second owner of full Mage outfit. Player with the highest levels level 390, MS level 318, MS level 314, MS Highest levels in each vocation Knight level 315 Paladin level 311 Druid level 300 Sorcerer level 390 Player with the best skills Magic Level 100 Fist Fightning 71 Club Fightning 102 Sword Fightning 107 Axe Fightning 101 Distance Fightning 115 Shielding 104 Fishing 89 Achievements 376 Rares * - Demon Legs - Owned by and another one by * - Rainbow Shield - and another by . * - Heavily Bound Book - Owned by . * - Yellow Rose - 2 x Owned by . * - Green Tome - Owned by . * - Blue Tome - Owned by . * - Grey Tome - Owned by . * - Broken Amulet - Owned by , another one by , another one by , another one by . * - Horned Helmet - Owned by . * - Gland - Owned by . * - Phoenix Shield - Owned by . * - Unholy Book - Owned by . * - Blood Skull - Owned by . * - Djinn Blade - Owned by . * - Twin Axe - Owned by , another one by . * - Crystal Mace - Owned by . * - Holy Falcon - Owned by . * - Holy Scarab - Owned by and . * - Golden Figurine - Owned by and , another one by . * - Bejeweled Ship's Telescope - Owned by , another one by , another one by , another one by , another one by . * - Fur Cap - Owned by , another one by . * - Dwarven Helmet - Owned by , another one by , another one by , another one by , another one by . * - Mini Mummy - Owned by , another one by . * - Toy Spider - Two of them are owned by , another one by , another one by , another one by . * - Vampire Doll - Owned by . * - Mr. Punish's Handcuffs - Owned by . * - Piece of Massacre's Shell - Owned by , another one by . * - Amazon Shield - Owned By . * - Amazon Helmet - Owned by . * - Great Axe - Owned by . * - Demonbone - Owned by . External Links